Feeling Lonely
by Rikudo-chan
Summary: Kau bukan satu-satunya yang kesepian, kau tahu? CANON


"_Ti-tidak ada untungnya berteman dengan-ku. Ku mohon menjauhlah!"_

_"Tidak. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang kesepian,kau tahu?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Lonely by Mori Chinatsu<p>

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Author newbie, akan ada banyak kesalahan!

_**Hinata POV**_

Sudah berakhir.

Memang sudah harus berakhir sampai sini.

.

"_Datanglah ke pesta pernikahan kami ya,Hinata-chan! Aku sangat terhormat jika mendapati seorang Heiress Hyuuga datang ke pesta pernikahan kami!"_

.

Ya.

Aku akan datang, Naruto_-kun_

_**Hinata POV end **_

"Hinata? Hey?", tegur Kiba sambil mengibaskan-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata. Kiba merasa seperti ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata itu adalah tipe orang yang akan memendam permasalahannya, jadi tak ada gunanya menanyai permasalahan Hinata didepan banyak orang. Secara pribadi tentu lebih baik.

"Ah, y-yaKiba_-kun?", _dengan cepat Hinata memandang Kiba. Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan dengan menghayal.

"Tidak baik tahu menghayal terus menerus. Jika yang kau pikirkan adalah Naruto, aku benar benar ingin tahu apa yang membuat otakmu terus bersabar.", Kiba jengkel karena akhir akhir ini Hinata lebih pendiam. Dan Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Maaf merepotkan mu, Kiba-kun…" ucap Hinata dengan takut-takut.

'_Bisakah Hinata lebih bebas mengekspresikan dirinya?', pikir Kiba._

"Apakah aku kurang tampan untuk membuatmu lupa dengan si '_tidak peka'_ itu? Terima kasih, aku tahu kau akan menjawab bahwa aku tampan, Hinata!", Kiba menggoda Hinata. Berusaha menghilangkan tatapan kosong pada wajah Hinata.

"T-terima kasih telah menghibur ku, Kiba_-kun.."_

"Hey hey, aku tidak sedang menghiburmu,tahu!", Kiba langsung mengambil tas berisi peralatan ninja milik Hinata dan membawanya kabur. Berharap Hinata mau mengejarnya.

"K-Kiba_-kun!_", refleks Hinata langsung mengejar Kiba walau ia tahu, bahwa ia takkan bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Kiba.

Kiba berpikir bahwa Hinata akan merasa lebih baik dengan semua kepura-puraan ini. Kiba tidak terlalu mengerti perempuan, tetapi setidaknya Ia sudah menghibur Hinata dan itu pencapaian yang sudah sangat baik.

Saking asiknya kejar-kejaran, Kiba dan Hinata tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka berdua. Gawatnya, ia tidak menganggap itu adalah candaan.

"Cih", seseorang berambut biru dongker itu meremas sesuatu ditangannya. Seperti tas berisi peralatan ninja yang berukuran lebih kecil dari milik Hinata, dan terlihat ada nama klan Hyuuga. Ia sadar ia salah orang.

Dan ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Saku-chaaaan! Aku tidak sabar dengan pernikahan kita nanti!" Terlihat Naruto,Sakura, dan Kakashi sedang berjalan-jalan santai. Banyak warga Konoha menyapa mereka bertiga, bangga pada mereka karena telah menyelamatkan Konoha dari serangan Madara walaupun diantaranya banyak sekali korban.<p>

"Bersabarlah Naruto! Pelantikan dulu baru deh nikah!" ,Sakura jengkel keras sama Naruto. Setiap kali lagi ngumpul,pasti ngomonginnya 'Aku tidak sabar,Saku-chan!', atau 'Sakura-chaaan, ayo kita kabur dari desa untuk menikah secepatnya!' atau yang lebih parahnya, 'Aduh, Aku tidak sabar bagaimana bulan madu kita, Saku-chaaan!'

Naruto sangat bahagia, karena Sakura akhirnya menyadari perasaan Naruto dan menerimanya. Sakura tersenyum, tetapi Ia selalu merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam hatinya. Seperti ada yang kurang.

Karena setiap hari, saat Sakura hendak membuka mata, yang pertama ada dipikirannya bukanlah Naruto. Sakura merasa sangat jahat dan hina. Kalau saja Naruto tahu, ia yakin Naruto akan sangat marah dan bahkan, Naruto akan mencoba menghilangkan Sakura dari pikirannya.

'Sebaiknya aku tidak bercerita pada Ino. Aku akan menyimpannya sendirian, dan terus bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa!', ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Oy, Teme!", Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menujunya langsung mabuk kegirangan. Sakura salah tingkah. Mukanya merah. Kakashi melihat perubahan tingkah Sakura. Tetapi Kakashi hanya diam memaklumi.

"Hn", jawab Sasuke singkat. Dirinya masih memegang kantung kecil untuk peralatan ninja bertulis kan marga Hyuuga itu.

"Sedang apa kau? Dan apa yang kau bawa itu, Teme?", Naruto bertanya sambil merangkul Sasuke. Refleks Sasuke langsung menyembunyikan kantung kecil itu.

Sayang sekali, Sakura sempat melihatnya. 'Mengapa ada kantung bertulis marga Hyuuga ditangan Sasuke-kun?', Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Jalan-jalan saja. Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen bersama?", ajakan Kakashi langsung membuat Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Traktir, ya Senseeei!"

* * *

><p>Sore dingin seperti ini sangat cocok untuk makan ramen dan ocha. Hinata dan Kiba pun berkunjung ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Kali ini Kiba mentraktir Hinata untuk makan sepuas-puasnya. Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengar tekad Kiba yang besar untuk membuat-nya senang.<p>

'Aku tidak boleh seperti ini lagi. Air mata harus digantikan senyuman. Yosh! Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kiba-kun!', ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil melirik Kiba yang sedang memesan ramen.

"Apa sebaiknya kita mengajak Shino makan bersama?", Tanya Hinata di sela keheningan mereka.

Kiba menjawab, "Shino kan pergi misi 2 hari. Kau lupa? Astaga pikun sekali kau, Hinata"

"Ah?! Eh gomenne.. A-Aku lupa..", Hinata menunduk. Malu karena kepikunannya itu.

"Ini ramennya! Silahkan dinikmati!", Paman Teuchi dengan hati-hati menaruh 2 mangkuk ramen –satu didepan Kiba, satu didepan Hinata.

"Arigatou Paman", jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum, sedangkan Kiba langsung melahap Ramennya dengan rakus.

Baru saja Hinata akan menyantap ramennya, seseorang memasuk kedai ramen. Lalu datang 3 orang lain. Hinata tidak mengetahui siapa yang datang karena Hinata membelakangi mereka, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan chakranya.

_Kakashi-sensei,_

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Sakura-san, dan_

_Naruto-kun… _

Team 7 yang dulu telah kembali dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bertemu Team 7 seutuhnya setelah perang ninja ini. Hinata sangat bersyukur bisa melihat mereka bisa bersama.

Sakura sangat sangat bingung akan berbicara apa dengan Hinata. Karena, kalau dipikir-pikir Sakura yang membuat harapan Hinata pupus, padahal Sakura mengetahui bahwa Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto.

Sedangkan Sasuke, tatapannya langsung tertuju pada Hinata. Sakura melihatnya dan seketika menunduk.

"Hinata..", ucap Kiba pelan sambil menatap muka Hinata.

Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Kiba, Hinata menatap Kiba dan berkata, "Tidak apa, Kiba-kun. Aku duduk dipojok kok. Na-Naruto-kun tidak akan berpengaruh besar!", dengan pelan tapi pasti.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Kiba? Sudah lama tak berjumpa,ya!", Naruto menepuk kedua bahu teman yang sedang di tegur-nya itu. Muka Hinata memerah, Kiba bingung mau bagaimana dengan sikap Naruto.

"Suara mu makin cempreng saja. Aku tidak kuat,baka", Kiba memegangi telinganya. Pura-pura kesakitan. Naruto sendiri hanya membalas dengan tertawa.

"Hey Hinata-chan!", Sakura ingin mencairkan suasana yang bisa terbilang dingin diantara para perempuan.

"Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?", Sakura tersenyum menanyakan. Berharap Kiba mau bergeser kekanan.

"Ya, dengan sena..", "Biarkan aku duduk ditempatmu, Kiba". Belum selesai bicara, Sasuke langsung menyela. Kiba,Naruto,Kakashi terkejut. Sakura dan Hinata bahkan lebih terkejut.

'Apa Sasuke tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku selama ini? Bodohnya aku..', pikir Sakura.

Kiba bergeser satu kursi, "Aku pindah bukan karena takut padamu,Uchiha. Camkan itu"

Sebelum bertanya pada Uchiha terakhir itu, Hinata meminta maaf pada Sakura.

"Gomenne Sakura-chan.. A-Aku.. A-Aku",Hinata tidak tahu apa sebenarnya ingin dia ucapkan. Rautny gelisah. Hinata menyeletuk didalam hati.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf kok! Aku bisa duduk disini, ya kan Naruto?",Sakura sengaja berkata demikian. Rasa kesalnya membuncah dan Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia perlu kesal.

"Kemari Sakura-chan! Kita habiskan 1 mangkuk ramen ini berdua ya!"

Suara Naruto terlalu kencang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang disebelahnya tidak bersuara sekaligus. Itu membuatnya dapat mendengar kemesraan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Biar ku suapi, Sakura-chan!"

Hinata menunduk. Ia sangat tidak ingin melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Dan mengapa Kiba perlu pindah tempat?

"Tidak usah didengarkan.", Hinata berterima kasih karena pikirannya telah menyemangatinya. Tapi semua itu terdengar nyata.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kita pergi saja"

Ternyata memang nyata. Sasuke yang berkata seperti itu. Tapi, Hinata tidak terlalu percaya diri untuk mengganggap kata-kata itu untuk dirinya. Karena, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah kenal dengan Sasuke Uchiha dan tak pernah berbicara dengannya sedikit pun.

Untuk memastikan, Hinata sedikit melirik Sasuke. Dilihatnya, Sasuke yang tanpa ramen sedang menopang bahunya dan menutup matanya. Tuh kan, Sasuke tidak sedang berbicara pada dirinya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu. Dan menaruhnya di meja dekat ramen milik Hinata.

"Eh? I-Ini kan..",Hinata memandangi objek tersebut. Hati-nya mencelos. Ia ingat tanda Hyuuga yang terbuat jelas ituy karya siapa. Objek itu milik salah satu orang yang sangat dia sayang.

"Kau tahu itu punya siapa?",Tanya sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata tersenyum saat memandang Sasuke, "Te-Terima kasih banyak", dan pandangannya kembali menuju objek yang tadi diberikan Sasuke padanya.

"Ini milik mendiang Neji-niisan.."

.

.

.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar. Kita satu arah."

Naruto,Sakura, dan Sasuke berencana untuk pulang. Sasuke menawarkan Sakura untuk pulang bersama karena, arah rumah Sakura dan Apartement Sasuke satu arah.

Sebenarnya, Sakura sangat senang mendengar Sasuke menawarkan pulang bersama. Tapi Sakura harus tenang. Ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Ah sudah tidak apa-apa aku saja yang mengantar Sakura-chan!", Muka Naruto sudah terlihat lelah. Tapi, Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura berduaan saja dengan orang yang dulu di sukainya dan sekaligus rivalnya.

"Naruto baka! 3 hari lagi kau ingin dilantik. Kau diminta sehat untuk hari itu. Jadi ku minta kau istirahat ya?", Sakura memakai wajah memelasnya. Naruto bingung dan akhirnya mengangguk sebagai wujud persetujuan. Ia memeluk Sakura dan mencium dahi-nya.

"Hati-hati. Jaga dia baik baik ya, Teme! Aku duluan!", Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

Suasana terasa canggung. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Tidak mengajak Sakura pulang ataupun mengajaknya berbicara.

Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Sakura. Pasalnya, hari sudah malam. Sakura juga ingin pulang. Ia mengantuk.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Hyuuga itu menyukai Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura bagai ditusuk beribuan jarum. Ia bingung harus bilang apa.

"Ah? Hyuuga yang mana? Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan menyukai Naruto? Serius kah?", Sakura berpura-pura tidak tahu. Berharap Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku.", raut sasuke mulai serius. "Dan jangan pernah menyakiti perasaan Hyuuga itu lagi", Sasuke berjalan perlahan. Menjauh dari Sakura, bermaksud untuk pulang sendirian.

Hati Sakura sakit. Ia seperti dijatuhi batu besar berton-tondan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun!", yang dipanggil tidak berhenti.

"Sasuke.. hiks Sasuke-kun!" akhirnya si empunya berhenti tanpa menoleh belakang.

"Apa kau menyukai Hyuuga itu? Kau menyukai perempuan yang memiliki mata aneh? Kau tidak melihat bahwa aku ini selalu mengejar-mu sejak dulu?! Jawab aku! Kau mencintaiku atau Hyuuga itu!" Suaranya sengaja dilantangkan. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Dan suatu ide gila terlintas di pikiran Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti Hinata! Aku bermaksud serius Sasuke-kun! Kau akan lihat nanti, Hinata akan bahagia! Bahagia bersama Naruto!"

_Bahagia bersama Naruto!_

_Bahagia bersama Naruto…_

_Bersama Naruto…._

_Naruto…_

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita tapi ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran author sendiri.

Oh ya,sebenernya ini fict yang saya edit lagi dan semoga yang sekarang lebih baik dari yang kemarin. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca (:


End file.
